Resident Evil: A BetrayaLove Musical
by aig217
Summary: Its Inside
1. one more year

Resident Evil: A Betrayal/love musical

Main characters:

**Leon S. Kennedy**

**Jill Valentine**

Chris Redfield

Claire Redfield

Albert Wesker

Carlos Oliveira

Steve Burnside

Ashley Graham

Ada Wong

Rebecca Chambers

**I composed most of the writings of the songs, some I just left them alone for their natural beauty. Some songs I'm going to translate because of their original language.**

Plot:

As they go into their final year of high school everyone has boyfriend/girlfriend. As the year progress, some start breaking up, others start loving others and they keep breaking hearts.

Chapter 1: Jill & Chris

A Red Mustang GT parked by the side walk as a young man turned it off from the inside. He opened the door and stepped out to look at a white house with two floors. He had a small box in his right hand and his keys in the other. He walked up to the door and knocked. This man was 5 feet 11 inches. He was light skinned and had short brown hair in a spiked/messy style. He was wearing some sunglasses and had a loose green shirt with his leather man jacket with #9 in his right arm and Redfield in the back.

The door opened and out came a young brunette. She was a black mini skirt with blue tube top. She looked a little younger than the other man and had nothing than her cell phone in hand.

"Chris!" said the woman as she hugged the guy.

"Jill, are you ready to go?" asked Chris.

"Yep. All set. And……What is that in your hand?" she replied to Chris

"It's necklace I bought you yesterday. It was made just for us. See, it has 'C&J' and 'til death do us part'

C: this is our final year, we should make it last

Let us have fun, let us laugh, it will be a blast

After this, it's the real world where everyone is sad

Come on baby, one more year together you should be glad

J: How can I be glad, when it's our final year together?

How can I be glad, when you won't be with me forever?

I'm going to miss you; I'm going to miss your eyes that are tender

I'm going to miss kissing your lips, no one else are better

C: I always be with you to the end

I will always be with you even after death

J: How can you be sure?

You can't tell the future

C: that is true that I can't see it

But the thing I Can do is Control it

J: If you are telling the truth, why does it feel like a lie?

If you truly do love me, then why are we saying goodbye

If you truly love me like I do to you, why don't you want to be in my life

Give me a good reason, why I should believe that isn't a lie

C: I know I have done wrong things in the past

But this is different, I am a changed man

Believe me baby, I'm good not bad

Try to live in the moment, forget about that

J: I can never forget what happened

It is a moment that has been cemented

In my life, a moment that was filled hatred

Please let's not talk about that

C: Alright baby we won't

J: We will never be thorn

"Come on lets go school its almost late." Chris Said to Jill as he walked to his car


	2. three long years

Resident Evil: A Betrayal/Love Musical

Chapter: Leon

Another young man, not far from where Chris and Jill, was walking to the bus. He was almost the same as Chris except had a medium length hair that was brownish/red color. It was combed slight to middle-right. He was wearing a white button shirt and blue jeans. He was just carrying a binder in hand and an ipod in the other. In his pocket was his phone and gum.

As he walked down the road, a red car was approaching him from the back. There was a girl and guy inside and the girl yelled, "Hey Leon!!!" in an ecstatic tone and waved him as they passed by. Leon just smiled and waved back and continued going on; watching the car in the distance getting smaller.

Leon just sighed.

L: It has been three long years

Since, when I saw you shed a tear

For a guy you shouldn't call dear

For a guy that shouldn't be here

He is my friend but still, I fear

He will hurt you again my dear

And if he does hurt you again

I will make him see fear

As I walk down this empty road

It explains my whole world

Of empty ness and full of storms

We once were best friends or ever more

Its been three years since, that's a long time ago

Why can't it be like it was before?

I guess because you fell for the eyes of an asshole.

I try not to care

I try not to stare

I only try to bare

The pain that you are with the one you truly care

Leon remained quiet for the rest of the walk thinking of his long time friend: Jill

**Hey guys I'm going to add Sheva to the main characters list and leaving it up to you to tell me which male character I should make into main character please try to make it a young character. REVIEW**

**P.S. Do you think I should name the songs?**


	3. don't try to deny it

Resident Evil: Betrayal/love music

Chapter 3: Don't try to deny it

Jill got out of the car, as she text with her friend Claire, Chris's sister. She received a text by her that said:

**IF YOU DON'T FORWARD DIS 2 10 FRIENDS YOU WILL LOSE THE ONE YOU TRULY CARED FOR…**

Jill didn't believe in the chain letters and just ignored it. She was so focused on her phone she barely heard Chris talking to her.

"Hello Jill? You there?" asked Chris a little irritated that she didn't hear him.

"Huh…..Oh….sorry I wasn't paying attention. What did you say?" said Jill

"I said that I'm going to meet the guys right now. We have to do a project for a class and its do next Friday." Answered Chris.

"Oh….Ok….I have to see Claire. She wants to tell me something and she told me to meet her right now."

"Alright…..I guess I'll see you later. Bye" and with that Chris left.

"Bye." Said Jill.

Jill found Claire in the cafeteria sitting with Rebecca Chambers.

"Hey girls!!" she said like any other high school girls meets with her friends. With a squeal.

"Hey" said Claire.

"Hi Jill" said Rebecca.

"So, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" asked Jill so curious.

"Did you get my text?" asked Claire

"yeah and you know I don't believe in those things." Said Jill

"WHAT!!! You know those are at least 75% real" said Rebecca.

"I guess in your point of view, but I don't believe in those things," replied Jill

"But what if you did believe in these things, who will be the one you don't want to lose?"

Asked Claire.

"What do you mean by that? Chris of course," almost yelled Jill.

Claire and Rebecca folded their arms and only smirked.

"What?" asked Jill

"You know that is not true," said Rebecca

"You know its Leon you truly care for," continued Claire

"What?" asked again Jill

"The reason you stopped talking to Leon is so that you guys don't date and if you were to break up, you guy would stop talking to each other." continued Claire.

"What? No. I didn't do it for that. Besides Claire, didn't you like Leon" argued Jill

"Yeah, like in the 8th grade. Now I like the new guy, Carlos. He has a sexy Spanish accent." Pointed out Claire

"Don't try to deny it Jill or you will truly lose him," finished Rebecca leaving Jill in deep thought.

C: Don't try to deny it

R: Don't try to out run it

C: You gotta acknowledge it

R: Before you lose him

R&C: in a heart beat

It'll be too quick

C: we can see it in your face

R: your blush looks like a red blaze

C: don't be ashamed

R: it looks cute in a way

C: He won't talk to you

R: He won't look at you

C: He'll keep on walking

R: Like there is nothing to do

R&C: You know that'll be true

J: I don't believe that

R: go ahead keep saying that

C: You'll be the one who lacks

R: of a true friend who loves you

C: Even after what's in the past

J: Please stop saying that

C: under one condition

R: you'll talk to Leon in class

J: Alright, but why

C: because its our last year and we want to see you cry

R: happy at graduation with the one you love by your side

J: But Chris is your brother

C: don't even bother

R: he'll only make this harder

C: he is an ass, I'll even say it and he's my brother

The three girls finished eating and went walking in the halls. Jill just kept thinking of what Claire and Rebecca said and really did think of what Chris is and what Leon is.

**Please review and tell me what you think. Please tell me the male character I should make into a main one. Review please**


	4. Albert's secret desire

Resident evil: A betrayal/Love Musical

**In this chapter I'm going to use a song that was performed in the French musical Notre-Dame De Paris. This song was later translated by the same artist in English and other languages. I'm going to use the English version of "Tu Vas me Detruire" (You will Destory Me). In English it is called "Your love will kill me" this song belongs to Daniel Lavoie.**

Chapter 4: Albert's secret desire

Jill walked through the hall with Rebecca and Claire, who are still nagging her to talk to Leon even though she already said, "yes." As she walked, she passed an older male that looked like he had 19 years of age. He was wearing a black button shirt with matching black pants and shoes. He wore dark sunglasses even though he was inside school. He had blonde hair and was the only guy that had natural red eyes. He had his arms folded and was leaning to the wall.

"Hey who was that leaning to the wall?" asked Rebecca

"He is Albert Wesker. Nobody really knows that much of him except that he doesn't talk that much and prefers to be along most of the time. He is repeating his senior years since he lost credit for to many absences." Said Jill.

"How do you know this much about him, Jill?" asked Claire

"Well……..he sort of stalks me and told the counselor about him and she told me the story of him." Finished Jill.

"Why don't you report to the police or tell Chris about it?" asked Claire.

"It seem I'll be going to far if I tell the police he hasn't even done to me, and if I tell Chris he is just never gonna let it drop," answered Jill.

Wesker just kept his eyes on her. He has really good hearing skills and heard most of what they said. He just smirked. Something hasn't done in years. He just thought of how beautiful Jill is. He thought to himself **The reason I stalk you is that I think I'm in love with you, but I can't fall in love with you. You come from an average family. I come from a very wealthy family and I'm and heir to the Wesker family riches.**

I feel a wave of passion  
Move through my heart with such pain  
I have no time for reason  
So I just let passion reign  
I let go so easily  
On a night as warm as sin  
Midnight swimmer, midnight sea  
I will not come back again

Your love will kill me  
Your love will kill me  
And you will bear my curse  
As long as my life will be  
Your love will kill me  
Your love will kill me  
And I saw it would be  
When I looked at you  
When you looked at me  
Your love will kill me  
Your love will kill me  
Your love will kill me

My sin and my obsession  
Crazy desire you bring  
I know there's no salvation  
I see our bodies burning  
Your sexy dreams all haunt me  
I live to see your dances  
Please raise your eyes and want me  
Please give me all the chances

Your love will kill me  
Your love will kill me  
And you will bear my curse  
As long as my life will be  
Your love will kill me  
Your love will kill me  
And I saw it would be  
When I looked at you  
When you looked at me  
Your love will kill me  
Your love will kill me  
Your love will kill me

You brought the springtime to fill  
My heart in it's winter chill  
I lost my strength and my will  
And now my tears start to spill  
I never knew such desire  
Just looking into your eyes  
And now the soul in me cries  
And now the night is on fire

Your love will kill me  
Your love will kill me  
And you will bear my curse  
As long as my life will be  
Your love will kill me  
Your love will kill me  
And I saw it would be  
When I looked at you  
When you looked at me  
Your love will kill me  
Your love will kill me  
Your love will kill me

**I hope you like it. Please review. Tell me If I should continue or not. I'm still waiting for the male character.**


	5. the dance

Resident Evil: A Betrayal/Love Musical

Chapter 5:

Two guys were talking outside the gym. One was tanned skinned and the other was pale. The tanned skinned has long hair and had a small pony tail. He was 5'9" and had his letterman jacket on for football. He had camouflage pants and combat boots. The other had red hair and had small freckles. He was 5'7" and was wearing his jacket for baseball and some khaki pants.

"Steve, why do you keep saying if I like Rebecca?" said the tanned guy.

"Because Carlos, I like her and I want to see if she is available," said Steve.

"I already told you I don't like her. I like the girl she always hangs around with," replied Carlos.

"You mean Claire? Let me tell you something. When I was talking to Rebecca the other day, she told me that Claire has a little crush on you," said Steve with a smirk in his face.

"Really?" asked with a brighten look in his face.

"No, not really. I just like messing with you," said Steve as he was holding his laughter.

Carlos just sighed and put his down.

S: You know I'm just messing with you

You know I feel the same like you too

We're best friends they are too, we are all stuck like glue

Get to know her and it would get better, it would

C: I know what you mean

I know what you are trying to say

But I don't know how to get near

When I try to it will be the end of the day

S: A Latin sensation who is shy

Don't worry I'll be by your side

Together we will try

Ask them out before any other guys

In a few months it'll be homecoming

We will ask them a week before

At the day of the dance

We will be the ones they are dancing with

C: you are right, we will dance

With the hottest babes at the dance

We will be envied by any one who is man

It will be a blast


	6. Raccoon City

Resident Evil: A Betrayal/Love Musical

I am going to use the song Verone from the French musical Romeo et Juliette de la haine a l'amour (from the hate to love).

Chapter 6: 2 months later

It's been two months since Jill and Leon talked in class. Leon confessed to her that he loved her and that he can't do anything to change her love for Chris. Jill just stood opened mouthed, searching for words to say but when she was going to say something the bell rung.

Since then Jill and Leon have began talking again. She even convinced him to join the football team. She promised him that she will to every game and support him and Chris. To everyone's surprise, Leon made it to the varsity team in his first year. The coaches were comparing him and Chris. Leon even became friends with Carlos and Steve. More and more he was becoming less shy and more popular. Some girls even tried to sleep with him but Leon said he couldn't since he already loves Jill.

Raccoon high were going undefeated in the season were facing their rivals from the city, Raccoon Memorial High School. They had the mascot of a zombie and they were the "Undead". Raccoon high stayed with the mascot of a raccoon. Memorial High was also undefeated in the season and they were both fighting for the district title.

The city was having a rally for the district game in their event center. It was hosted each year by one of the principals of the schools. This turn it was Raccoon High School Principal Barry Burton.

"Hello everybody!" he said excitedly

"This Saturday we are going to have our championship match against Memorial High." He continued.

Some of the crowed booed while the supporters cheered.

"Before we end this wonderful and exciting night I want to go over both of our school history. From since Memorial high was built to our match this Saturday"

If you think you've see it all  
Then you have better think again  
Don't care how many books you read  
Or how many lands you see

You are still not prepared for this  
Don't be misled by pretty goods  
Our flower gardens everywhere  
You soon see what﻿ I mean

The school called Undead  
Will not forgive and cant forget  
And the school that are Raccoons  
It is﻿ unforgiving too  
sees Raccoon  
You're in our city

Where hatred is a way of life  
and you can cut it with a knife  
The hate keeps flowing in their veins

hate is more powerful than kings

Men are scared to turn their backs

There isn't a moment to relax

Not in raccoon, our lovely city

The population is unique

Nobody turns the other cheek

When will they get in their heads?

Their peace will never leave their beds

Until there is a compromise

then peace will be in the skies

In Raccoon City

On the surface all is well

Heaven on earth it would appear

A second look and you'll see hell

Is the only thing that could run fear

Maybe the wound is too deep and raw

A grave wound takes to time to heal

And the Raccoons and the undead

A crime in their ordeal

What shining price, Must be paid

For their burden to be washed away

It's all to sad to contemplate

All because of hate

In my City, Raccoon City  
Two School with a burning grudge  
That all their praying cannot budge  
An endless battle of two foes  
And neither one can find repose  
As families swim against the tide  
Come meet some people who reside  
In this city, Raccoon City  
This one is called Leon  
And that's his friend Carlos  
These two are always in﻿ accord  
But here comes Kevin with a sword  
But in this festvial I am the law  
It's tough 'cos everyone's at war

L: He's mad we are the glory

We are to wild to be controlled

C: I am to brave, I am to bold

In Raccoon, come to our city

The population is unique

Nobody turns the other cheek

The hate keeps flowing in their veins

This is more powerful than kings

But the danger is in the air

The end will be with us everywhere

In Raccoon City

Please review and tell me what you think it will help me deice if I should continue or not.

P.S. RIP Michael Jackson we will miss you.


	7. Chapter 7: Why do men?

Resident Evil: A BetrayaLove Musical

Song: I used bohemienne by tina arena to inspire me to write this song.

Chapter 7: Fight

Unfortunately, the Raccoons lot the game. They were so close but then Chris threw a pass that got intercepted intended to Carlos. There was a problem though, Chris saw Leon and he was wide open but his jealousy of how he and Jill have gotten, got in between them.

Leon in the locker room was pissed and had to confront with Chris.

"What the fuck was that! You saw me. I was wide open!" yelled Leon as he slammed Chris to a locker.

"What the fuck is your problem asshole! I didn't see you at all" fought back Chris.

"Bullshit!" I saw you turn your head for like 3 seconds on me and then you threw the fucking pass!" Leon said as he had chrism by the neck.

"Fuck off!" replied Chris as he pushed him off.

"Look there is nothing between me and Jill. I was there was but there isn't, so take your head out of your ass!" yelled Leon as he left.

Chris leaned against the wall and just stared into space.

"I still don't see what Jill sees in you." stated Leon.

That was it. Chris threw the first punch and hit Leon in the jaw. Leon threw one back and followed with one in the ribs. Chris pushed Leon to the wall and continued to give blows to the guts. Leon threw Chris to the floor and got on top of him UFC style and gave him some punches to the nose and mouth. Chris gave one back to the temple and knocked Leon off of him.

Chris had a bloody nose and busted lip. Leon had some blood dripping out of the corner of his mouth and had some bruised ribs.

That's when the team came in to stop them. Steve who tried to control Christ got punched in the jaw by him and just stood there shocked. That's when Carlos saw this and threw Chris to the showers and turned the cold water on.

"Calm the fuck down!" Both of you!" yelled Carlos.

Chris stayed in the showers letting the water cool him off. Leon got his things and left the locker room.

Jill was waiting outside the locker room when she heard the door open and saw Leon with blood on his mouth.

"Leon what happened?" she asked as she walked to him.

Leon just kept walking still fuming.

"Leon…Leon… LEON!" yelled Jill.

"WHAT!" yelled back Leon.

Jill took a step back shocked with her mouth open.

Leon realizing what he just did and to who, tried to apologize.

"Jill… I'm sorry. I'm just angry and pissed off. I cant talk right now. I'll call you later and try to explain myself. Right now just tell your boyfriend to watch out." Leon explained as he left.

"But le...," started Jill before she got cut off. "Just tell him. I'll call you later or better just call me when you are nowhere near him," finished Leon.

Jill stood there confused at what was going on and what Leon was thinking about.

(song starts)

**Why do men?**

**Put up a show in front of their woman **

**Why do men?**

**Treat each other like they are trash**

**Why do men? Why do men?**

**Why can't they use their words instead of their hands?**

**Why do men? Why do men?**

**Why do these two men fight for my hand?**

I will make up my own decision

No one else can't do it for me

I'm going to need a good reason

One that makes my heart beat deeply

One that makes my heart beat deeply

Even though my heart is already taken

I feel my heart is changing

Even though we are always dating

I feel my heart turning

And it's giving me a burning feeling

**Why do men?**

**Put up a show in front of their woman **

**Why do men?**

**Treat each other like they are trash**

**Why do men? Why do men?**

**Why can't they use their words instead of their hands?**

**Why do men? Why do men?**

**Why do these two men fight for my hand?**

My eyes are forever his only his

But I've been thinking of the other lately

Who do I chose and who do I leave?

Who do I leave!

My heart is below of what you call pure

And I think I know what is the cure

To give my heart at once

And choose only one

Whose heart do I really need?

To give me warmth

To give me love

Whose heart do I make leave?

To send it so far

For a different love

**Why do men?**

**Put up a show in front of their woman **

**Why do men?**

**Treat each other like they are trash**

**Why do men? Why do men?**

**Why can't they use their words instead of their hands?**

**Why do men? Why do men?**

**Why do these two men fight for my hand?**

**Why do these two men fight for my hand?**

**Author' note: sorry I took like an eternity for writing this. I haven't been able to think lately and I came to a mental blockage period :P the good news is I have a lot of songs ready to put up :D so I'll just have to write the chapters and think of which songs to use:) please review please and let me know what you think thanx**


End file.
